


scream out my name like you mean it

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra are co stars, Adora is a famous actor, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, But they're in love the whole time, Catra becomes a famous actor, Catra is REALLY angry, Catra is a magicat, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fame, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of homelessness, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multimedia, Sex, Sexual Tension, They fight a lot, media gossip, mentions of abuse, scandals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Catra auditions for the role of the new antagonist in the hit teen drama show, Wolf Spring. She draws on every bit of anger, hurt and betrayal that still sits heavy in her chest, and she grabs the role easily. The catch? Adora plays the main character. Their troubled childhood looms over them, and Catra is unwilling to even talk to Adora. Because after all, Adora was the one to betray her so many years ago.Adora does not expect to walk into the audition room to see Catra right there, after so many years. Even more confusing is still having no idea what she really did to make Catra hate her so much. Adora is happy for her, getting the role. But Catra is infuriating, and just as their characters are at each other's throats, so are they.When season 5 of Wolf Spring airs, they are all caught off guard by the instant popularity of not only Catra, but the relationship between her character and Adora's. Media, paparazzi and crazy fans shipping them and their characters make a complicated situation even more so.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 294





	1. Take One: Meet Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I am a little bit terrified to finally post this, but here it is! Read my end note for some more info and a link to the celeb AU twitter page. Also let me just put it out there that I have no clue how hollywood works and I'm running just on google and what I've seen in movies/books so please don't expect an accurate representation of movie/series filming lol. This is a fanfic so just shhh and enjoy the gay drama

There was a popular saying— ‘like a magicat in water’. If one was distraught enough, uncomfortable enough, they would be told they looked like a magicat in water. It was often used as an insult, and magicats particularly took offence to this.

Catra, for once, was a literal magicat in water. She was uncomfortable to a degree, but certainly not because of the deep tub she was currently lounging in. She had her speakers on full blast, the bass rumbling through the house in the perfect combination of _too loud_ and _distracting_.

Still, Catra couldn’t help herself. She was in her favourite bath, soaking in rose scented water with a comically large goblet of wine on a small table nearby. On any other day, this would be pure bliss. Catra often liked to banish social media, especially her cellphone, when she took to the bath. This was her time to self-reflect, to go over her lines and analyse the day’s interactions.

But no, this time she was breaking her own damn rules, and she was growing more irritated by the second. The wine was still sweet on her tongue, but she was biting down hard on it, trying not to break skin and bleed. 

Her latest movie had gone to theatres, and the reviews were in—and they were all negative. Catra wasn’t so weak that a few nasty comments could beat her down. No, her childhood had done enough of that to her that she knew how to shove it down and aside, ignore it like a scabbing wound. What was irritating her _particularly_ was the near lack of comment on _her_. For once, she hadn’t been a two-second background character. Sure, her role hadn’t been that big. Her script had been three pages in total. But still, it was more than Catra had gotten in a long time.

It was easy to get the toothpaste adverts, the modelling for new gardening tools and the like. But the real challenge was getting a role for something big. Something that would put all eyes on her, that would make people recognize her. 

That thought, and the memories that it brought up, made the sweetness on her tongue turn bitter. She was half tempted to simply toss her phone in the bath water, so done with everything in the dampness of her mood.

But no, her music switched off and she heard familiar heels clicking on her floor before the bathroom door burst open with flourish. Double Trouble filled the doorway, their pale blonde hair spilling over one shoulder. They glanced about the room, eyes lingering on the cellphone in her hand.

“DT,” Catra sighed. She dropped her phone on the table and grabbed her massive glass. “What is it?”

Double Trouble was undeterred by her sour tone and mood. This, of course, was the norm. They were quite similar in personality, though they had more of a spicy bite to their attitude. Catra was more fiery resentment and bitterness, Double Trouble was always vindictive amusement.

“Kitten,” Double Trouble purred. They stalked over to sit graciously on the edge of Catra’s tub. “I have the most delectable news.”

Catra relaxed in the water, ears twitching at the sound of sloshing against the tub edges. “What news?”

Double Trouble’s grin split wide around their sharp teeth. They were always a little terrifying around all that beauty, and Catra sometimes envied their complete ease with which they just let themself _be._ They were both the most secretive and honest person Catra had ever met, and that was why they got along so well. That, and they were both terrible people.

“A certain popular teen drama show just announced their need for a new actress.”

Catra took a heavy sip of wine. She was already missing her music and the relief it offered. “So?”

“So, darling,” Double Trouble purred. They slid down to the floor to rest their arms along the edge, regarding Catra with undisguised enthralment. This grabbed Catra’s attention, making her sit up straight and set her glass down. Neither of them cared about the state of her nakedness. Double Trouble had already seen way more than her tits, and once Catra shared her deepest pain and trauma with someone, there were no boundaries left. There had only ever been _one_ other person that Catra had trusted her heart with. And that, well, had ended rather badly. She would _not_ be doing that again. Double Trouble was the exception. “You’re aware of that obnoxious show Wolf Spring, yes?”

Catra let out a groan. “Of course I know that show.”

Double Trouble’s grin only broadened. They knew this too, of course. They knew everything, so when Catra’s ears pressed flat, Double Trouble understood immediately that she was already pulling away, her irritation flaring. If this wasn’t good, she was about to snap.

“Well, casting wants a devious lady to play the part of their shiny new antagonist.” Double Trouble lifted their phone, showing the ad description. Catra leaned forward to read it, her tail sticking out of the water and draped over the edge, dripping water onto the floor with every irritated flick. “The antagonist, Queen of the vampires,” Double Trouble finished.

Catra’s eyes widened. “Are you telling me that they’re specifically looking for a hybrid actress to play the part of their new antagonist?”

“Bingo.”

“An antagonist that will be a thorn in the main character’s side?”

“You’re reading my mind, love.”

Catra’s lips split into a venomous grin. Double Trouble chuckled at her, stowing their phone away. “And so you see why, Kitten,” they sighed, “I rushed back here so urgently.”

“How soon can we go?”

Double Trouble stood and reached for her towel. “As soon as you dry that furry ass of yours. I already booked your audition. It’s in an hour.”

Catra’s heart skipped in her chest. Double Trouble strode out of her bathroom to give her space while she hurried to dry her fur and dress. The whole while, her mind was racing with thoughts. The loudest was always the same: _Am I good enough to get the part?_

The problem this time, though, was that it didn’t matter. Catra needed to get this. Nothing else in her life had mattered as much as this suddenly did, at least, not until everything with... _her_ , went wrong.

But this... fucking _this_ , it was like the universe finally felt sorry for all of the shit it flung her way and was handing her the most golden opportunity. 

If—no, _when—_ Catra got this part, she would immensely enjoy playing the role of enemy and overall shit stirrer, doing nothing but antagonizing the show’s beloved main character, Dominique.

Who, of course, was played by Adora. 

Catra’s fingers were twitching as she left with Double Trouble, but there was an eager bounce to her step. She hadn’t felt this excited in years, and the confidence was nearly flowing through her veins.

* * *

Madame Razz was an anomaly in the film industry. No one knew where she came from, or how she really got started, only that she did and she was _phenomenal_. Every single thing touched by her creativity was simply transformed into gold and success. So, when Madame Razz wanted something specific for a scene or a character, one didn’t argue with her. Madame Razz knew what she was doing.

Adora had been surprised when Madame Razz announced that she specifically wanted a hybrid for the part of the vampire Queen. She didn’t specify what type of hybrid, but of course Adora could only picture a certain magicat.

“Do you think we’ll find the right hybrid?” she’d asked. She realized she sounded sceptical. The industry was still far behind in terms of inclusion, and this was evident even with Madame Razz. Hybrids simply weren’t offered the same opportunities, which was a damn shame. Adora had met _many_ hybrids with insane skill, who were not hired because they were too scaley or had tails or fur or too sharp claws.

“Of course, dear,” Madame Razz drawled in that half-crazed, half-wise way. “I can feel it in the stars. _This_ is what we need.”

Who was Adora to argue with the great Razz? Following Razz’s confident announcement, Adora couldn’t stop thinking of Catra. Despite so much time having stretched between them, Adora’s most vivid memories were still those of her days in Shadow’s group home, training from the early hours of the morning with Catra at her side. It made her chest ache, as it always did.

Now, the ache was pure fire in her veins. Adora stood frozen in the doorway, her hand still curled around the handle, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Adora felt the sudden, intense urge to scream—in happiness, in frustration, in anger, in _longing_. She didn’t, of course. She could barely even move. She felt paralysed by the rush of clashing emotions through her body, beating against her chest cavity, dripping off the tips of her ribs. If her heart could explode from the sheer force of her feelings, then she was already a dead woman walking.

“Adora?” Angella asked, her voice tinged with worry.

“Come in, deary,” Razz encouraged. “Come in and meet your enemy!”

Adora forced her muscles to unlock. Her eyes were still stuck on the person at the other side of the room, sitting at the end of the table—Catra. It was _Catra_.

“Adora, is everything alright?” Angella asked. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

Razz started to cackle, but Adora had no idea what amused her so much beyond the shock on Adora’s face. She swallowed thickly. Her mouth was incredibly dry and her body was still pulsing with adrenaline. But she moved forward, closed the door and took a seat at the other end of the table. Razz and Angella were to her left, and Catra... right before her.

“I’m fine,” she managed to croak, sounding decidedly _not_ fine. But they had no way to know the thoughts swirling in her mind, the emotions crackling underneath her skin.

Catra looked good. She was calm, sitting comfortably and lightly drumming the tips of her claws on the table. Her hair was cut short, slicked back. She was wearing a dark maroon suit and a nearly feral look in her eyes. Despite the ten years between them, Adora could still tell that Catra was angry. Her tapping nails, the subtle tilt to her ears, the way her body was tensed like she would pounce at any second.

Adora recovered quickly from the rush of seeing her childhood friend again after so long, and she was reminded of _why_ they hadn’t seen each other in so long. With that memory came her own anger, and she settled on banishing her expression of dumb awestruck to tentative annoyance.

“Right,” Angella said, interrupting her internal battle. “Adora, we would like you to meet Catra Cyra. She will be our Queen Cassandra.”

Adora’s eyes widened slightly and she turned sharply to regard them. “It’s already decided?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Adora spotted Catra’s tail flick upwards just long enough to be noticed.

“I’m just that good,” Catra drawled.

The sound of her voice sent a shock through Adora’s heart. All in the span of a second she was already willing to discard her own hurt feelings and anger, and drop down at Catra’s feet to beg for her forgiveness, for her attention. Catra’s nails scratched against the metal table.

“She was breathtaking,” Razz told her, eyes big and bright beyond her glasses. “You should have _seen_ her, Adora. The talent! The depth!”

Adora knew that once Razz was this in love, there was absolutely no changing her mind. Not that Adora wanted to. She wasn’t such an asshole. In fact, she was happy that Catra was doing well—clearly—and getting roles. She just... she never expected _this_.

“Shouldn’t we do a chemistry read?” Adora decided to ask, because she had nothing else to say.

Catra’s eyes landed on her, studied her. Adora felt the pull of her gaze, but she stubbornly refused to look at her again. Her emotions were so hot and cold—one second she was angry with Catra, and the next she wanted to draw her into her arms, never let her leave.

How could she still feel this way, after everything? After all these years?

“Not needed!” Razz cackled. “I could feel it the second you walked into this room, deary. Your chemistry is off the charts.” She started rubbing her hands together and exchanged a look between them.

Could she tell? Did she somehow know that Adora and Catra knew each other? Had history? There was no way, and Adora knew—or at least used to—that Catra wasn’t the sort of person to freely share her life story.

Adora swallowed and finally regarded Catra again. She was more relaxed in her seat, tail openly swaying behind her. Her smirk was smug, pleased, but her ears were slowly twitching backwards.

“Since we are skipping a few steps in the appointment of Catra, I thought it would be prudent to at the very least introduce the two of you before she meets the rest of the cast.”

Razz’s head bobbed enthusiastically at Angella’s words. “Yes, yes! We begin filming so soon. So soon, dears. This is going to be magnificent. Catra will take Wolf Spring to new heights!”

Catra’s smirk broadened, her ears pricked forward and Adora stared, wondering what she was thinking and feeling.

Razz rattled on about a few more things, and Angella asked Catra more questions, but Adora didn’t hear them. She could only stare at Catra, could only wonder what this would mean for them. Without her consent, a tiny bud of hope settled in her chest.

After the discussion, Razz and Angella left to deal with whatever it was they did when they approached filming. The cast would start returning to the city if they’d left, and soon the studio would be bustling with activity again.

Catra didn’t even look at her as she stood and left the room. Her previous calm was gone, and there was a deep furrow between her brows. Adora could see how frazzled her tail looked, knew what a warning that was. Still, she launched out of her chair and out the room, her heart shooting into her throat.

“Catra, wait!”

Catra paused and gazed over her shoulder. Her blue and yellow eyes were still so damn beautiful, even filled with that much hate.

Adora’s nervousness doubled, but so did her annoyance. Who did Catra think she was, looking like Adora had been the one to hurt her, to shred their relationship to pieces? Adora’s words dried up and she stared, heart pounding. Catra seemed to grow impatient with her.

“What, Adora?” she growled.

Adora sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of her name in Catra’s voice. It had been so long, and still it sent a punch of longing right into her gut.

“I just, it’s... it’s been a while.”

Catra’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not here to play catch up.”

The amount of bitterness in her voice was surprising. Adora narrowed her eyes. “Oh, of course not. Silly me, thinking maybe ten years was enough for you to get over yourself.”

It was the exact wrong thing to say. Catra moved quickly, and then Adora was roughly shoved against the wall and claws dug into the brick right beside her head. Catra bared her sharp teeth and hissed.

“Get over myself?” Her voice was soft, but shaking. She looked barely controlled. “All the success has gone to your head, Princess.”

Adora trembled. “Princess?”

Catra’s smirk was cruel. “That’s exactly what you are. Your life given to you through no effort of your own.”

She pulled away. Adora wanted to continue fighting, but Catra’s proximity had ruined her. Catra’s smell was all around her now, and the heat of her had been _distracting_. Catra started walking away, but Adora just remained there against the wall, afraid that her shaking legs would not support her.

Catra walked away, she didn’t look back, and all Adora could do was watch her until she disappeared beyond the double doors. Adora let out a breath, and then the tears pressed at her eyes. It took every breathing technique that she had to calm herself down and not sob right there on the floor.

* * *

Catra was shaking. As much as she kept trying, she just couldn’t sheath her claws. The second Adora stepped into that room, her scent had smacked into Catra like a battering ram. Looking at pictures of Adora on the internet over the years had not prepared her for the full sight of her now, so grown up and strong. There was an easy smile on her face, a softness that Catra wished she was familiar with. Of course, as soon as Adora looked up and their eyes met, Adora froze.

Satisfaction had rocked down Catra’s spine at that. Adora looked _devastated_ , and it simply kept getting worse. Of course Adora would be upset to learn that Razz wanted to overlook their conventions in order to sign her on. Adora didn’t want her to succeed, certainly not on _her_ show. That made this whole thing even better.

When Catra had auditioned, she had channelled all of her own emotions into the scant lines given to her. It had been enough for them to immediately end auditions and claim her for the role. Catra wasn’t used to this, and she was living for it. Razz looked at her like she was the shiniest diamond she had ever seen, and Catra honestly wanted to kiss the wrinkled woman right on the forehead.

Catra really liked the character she would be playing, too. Cassandra, Queen of the Vampires, a low-born vampire who had clawed her way to the top and ripped the Queen right from her throne to claim it for herself. It was the perfect role.

Double Trouble was overly pleased with themself, so Catra bought way too much alcohol and together they celebrated like they were still teenagers in high school. Catra vented a lot of her frustrations and Double Trouble listened, swigging vodka right from the bottle and humming their acknowledgement of her slurred words.

“Darling, we need to get you laid,” Double Trouble told her, grabbing the bottle of wine from her hands before she could take the last sip.

Catra wasn’t really _that_ drunk yet. It took a lot for her to even feel a buzz, which was why she had indulged and bought a lot. Double Trouble held their alcohol even better than she did, so they were still mostly put together besides a light dark flush over their cheeks. Still, their eyes were bright and alert.

Catra groaned and flopped down on her couch. “I do not need to get laid.”

“Yes you do.” Double Trouble set the bottle down. “You land a big role and the only thing you’re going on about is Adora. You’re still in love with her.”

Catra sobered up at those words. She sat up, arms coming up to hug herself. Her ears pressed flat to her head, but she didn’t try to dampen her tells. Double Trouble knew her too well anyway.

“That doesn’t matter,” she muttered quietly. “I’m going to play this part, annoy the hell out of her and remind her of her mistakes.”

“Why can’t you simply move on, Kitten?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is. You just... get over it.”

_Get over yourself_.

Catra hissed, but she didn’t aim it at them. “Get over it?” she snarled. “She just... she left me. She stole from me, ruined me. How can I ever just move on?”

Double Trouble assumed a sheepish expression. “Sorry. I know how touchy this is for you. I just think it’s in my adult opinion that ten years is a _long_ time to pine over someone you hate. Aren’t you tired of it?”

Catra’s claws dug into the couch beneath her. It wouldn’t damage, since it was made to withstand the abuse—exactly for moments like this.

“I’m exhausted,” she shot back. “I have no choice but to work with her now. I’m going to use this to my advantage, and once this puts me in the spotlight, I won’t need her. She’ll be beneath me.”

Double Trouble hummed under their breath. It was clear they wanted to continue arguing, and Catra knew it came from a place of concern. After all, she wouldn’t be where she was if not for them. She owed them her life—literally.

“Just think about this, DT,” she drawled, draping herself over their lap and lashing her tail. “I get to annoy the hell out of her every day on set. She’s not very good at hiding her reactions to _me_ despite her acting skills.”

Double Trouble chuckled. “Devious little kitty.”

Catra’s grin was as sharp as Double Trouble’s. “Now give me my fucking wine back, bitch.”

A short struggle ensued, but Double Trouble gave up quickly and Catra was able to down another bottle before she stood and dragged herself to bed. She felt a blanket drape over her body, her boots pulled off and tossed to the floor, and then she listened to Double Trouble’s footsteps echoing in her apartment before they finally let themself out and she was left alone with her thoughts.

Alcohol in her system, bitterness in her veins, Catra clenched her teeth together. She grabbed one of her pillows and shredded it to pieces between her claws. The tears fell silently, but they felt crushing.

So many years and... Adora still couldn’t be happy for her? Couldn’t congratulate her on her success? Support her?

“Asshole,” Catra growled softly. She tossed the shredded pillow to the ground and ran her fingers through her hair. She hated how weak she felt, how much the hurt blossomed in her chest. It was easy before, to keep all of this away, to not feel it.

But seeing Adora again in person, hearing her voice and smelling her scent, had opened the floodgates. It was strange to think that she still felt so much for her, despite everything. But they needed to work together from now on, and maybe Double Trouble was right.

Maybe Catra should just get over it. Get over _her_.

* * *

Things started moving rapidly towards filming. Adora received a message from Glimmer saying that her and Bow were back in the city, but that they were too busy and would only see her again when they attended their first table read for the season. Adora had already been pouring over her script since the moment Razz had it sent over to her. She heard that right after Catra was cast, Razz had gone and heavily edited the script, much to Angella’s exasperation. No one questioned Razz, though, and if she felt the script needed changing then the script needed changing.

Adora was surprised to see how prominent Cassandra would be this season. Their antagonists never usually took up this much screen time. They were usually in the background for the first handful of episodes until it was their turn to reveal their dastardly plan. But no, this time Cassandra was front and center. She was the opening scene.

As Adora went through the script, she was drawn in by the story and the clear conflict between her character, Dominique, and Cassandra. It made her cheeks burn, and she really wondered if Razz had picked up on the actual tension between them. It was as if Razz had reached into their brains and plucked out all their angst, then tossed it between the pages. The most puzzling of all, was that Razz had left half a page blank towards the end of the script, for the last episode. This usually meant that she wasn’t certain how the season would be received by viewers, and that she had something _big_ planned but wanted to wait it out before committing.

This made Adora nervous. But more than that, so did the table read. Razz reworking the script pushed their schedule back, so they had to do the read earlier than planned to get things back on track.

It had been a couple weeks since being introduced to Catra again, since she snagged the role of Cassandra, and Adora felt just as much of a mess as she had the first time. Because of that, she barely slept the night before and accidentally dismissed her alarm. She was running late.

When Adora arrived on set she sprinted into the studio at full speed. She nearly spilled into the conference room, and she barely had time to flush when the entire casts’ eyes landed on her curiously. She was gasping on big, hurried breaths and wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead.

“Adora!” Razz yelled, delighted. “I was worried you would miss the speech.”

Adora offered everyone a nervous smile. “Sorry, guys. Slept through my alarm.”

“Again,” someone muttered. Everyone in the room chuckled.

“Adora.” Angella placed a warm hand on her arm. “You are just in time. Please take your seat and then we can begin.”

Adora nodded and headed over to her usual seat beside Glimmer and Bow. Her heart leapt into her throat when she realized Catra had been seated directly beside her to her left, with Glimmer on her right and Bow beside her. To her surprise, Glimmer and Catra were laughing at something.

“Adora!” Bow exclaimed happily. “Thought you were having a heart attack with the way you busted in here.”

Adora’s cheeks flamed. “Sorry. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Still can’t manage your time well, huh?” Catra piped up, casual and almost... teasing?

Adora swallowed and stared at her. Catra’s face was actually relaxed. Her tail was still at her ankles and her ears were pricked forward. Nothing about her body language said that she was in any way uncomfortable, despite this being her first time meeting the entire cast. The room was bustling with hushed noises, Razz cackling about something one of the actors was telling her, Angella muttering as she scrolled on her pad to make sure her notes were in order. Catra’s ears twitched towards any sudden loud noise, but then swiveled forward again.

“Yeah,” Adora laughed nervously. “Bad habit.”

“Adora,” Glimmer cut in. “Why didn’t you ever tell us about Catra?” She leaned against Adora’s side to give Catra a big grin. “She’s hilarious.”

Adora squirmed in her seat.

“Yeah, Adora.” Catra’s tone was light, but Adora sensed a hidden layer of bitterness. “Why didn’t you tell them about me, your childhood friend?”

“It was a long time ago,” Adora explained. She could feel her face harden, saw the surprise flash over Glimmer’s face. Bow reached over to put a hand on her shoulder.

“Did something happen?” he asked her.

Adora gently shook his hand off and Glimmer sat up properly. Catra had her elbow on the table, chin propped up against her palm. Her tail gave a languid sweep behind her.

“No,” Adora shot back too tersely. “Nothing happened.”

Catra grinned, all teeth. “Nothing important,” she added. “Adora got her role, was adopted by Mara. All good things for our favourite superhero.”

Her voice was sickly sweet, but Adora knew better. Catra made a joke and sent Glimmer into a snort-attack, and Adora just sat back in her seat and glared down at her script.

Why was Catra doing this? Being so sweet? Just a few weeks ago Catra had been eager to claw her head off. Was she trying to make amends _now_? Was she pretending?

Once again, that flame of hope flickered. Adora needed to stamp it out quickly before it turned into a blazing inferno.

Angella’s clapping hands silenced conversations and brought all eyes to her. “Welcome back, everyone,” she started. “Madame Razz and I would like to thank you for your hard work and dedication on season 4. Our ratings have gone up again. This show would not be what it is without every hand that helps mould it.”

“Especially mine!” Razz cut in with a pleased grin. The cast all laughed.

“Yes, yes,” Angella sighed, rolling her eyes. “After casting of Cassandra,” she pointed at Catra, and more curious gazes swept her way, “Madame Razz had to rework the script nearly entirely. We have casted a few more minor roles. I would like to introduce Catra.” Catra gave a little wave to the room. “She will be joining the team as our best antagonist yet. Please work well with her. Now, you will all have noticed the blank space at the end of the script.” Angella took a step backwards and Razz filled the spot. She adjusted her glasses to study the room.

“Often, creativity is like water.” A very low chuckle passed through the room, people sharing glances. “Sometimes I will be swimming in a very tiny lake, and then BAM! I realize that there is an underwater cavern, and I _must_ explore it. Catra’s addition will set Wolf Spring to new heights. I had no choice but to change the script. Because of all of this, I have a few little noodle ideas simmering away. I will bake them when the time comes, but for now they are in the freezer. Please have patience with me, and I hope we all enjoy this story we have been crafting for the last few years.”

Despite how bizarre she could be, there was no doubt that the entire crew, from management to cast to cleaners, adored the hell out of Razz. She was like family to them, and she treated them that way. That was the biggest reason people didn’t begrudge her the strange or sometimes sudden changes to story or set. Razz gave them her unyielding love, so everyone gave her their loyalty and their talent. It was such a beautiful give and take, and Adora felt grateful to be part of this.

Angella introduced a few of the new side characters, and listed the names of the batch of new extras who would be sprinkled in the background. Razz didn’t like to leave anyone out, not for anything.

The only other major role was Cassandra’s sidekick, Theo, who would be played by a woman named Scorpia. She blushed furiously when introduced and mumbled a host of thank yous when everyone clapped for her. She looked new to the industry, but Razz knew what she was doing, and if Scorpia was a fresh-faced actor, then being in this agency was the best possible start for her.

After all of the introductions, Razz accepted a few questions and refused to answer any of those asking about the blank page. When all of that was done and the cast settled, they had to start the reading.

They would do a reading of episode 1 first, before shooting for it. Adora had the episode memorized by now, of course, but this would be the first time hearing Catra say her lines.

The episode—and the season—started in a bar. It was described as being run-down and seedy, the sort of bar where illegal magical trades were often made. Dominique was there to wallow in the knowledge she had received during season 4, about her origin and heritage. She was just looking for a drink and some clarity. Cassandra was there for other reasons, but Cassandra noticed who she was immediately by scent alone.

Catra had been oddly friendly before, but when it came time for them to speak their lines, she slipped into her role perfectly. Adora was so taken aback that she fumbled many times and they had to start over. Catra’s body language changed as well. As Cassandra threatened and snarked at her, so did Catra. Adora started to get the sense that this was less Cassandra calling Dominique an idiot, and Catra calling _her_ that.

Catra’s tail lashed behind her, thwapping against the back of her chair. Her ears flicked downwards sharply as she snarled her next lines, and Adora could only stare at her with wide eyes and a thundering heart. Catra’s nose twitched and she glanced away, sighing.

“You have no idea, do you?” Catra said to her, the venom no longer dripping from her voice, but still laced with it. “Such an ignorant puppy.”

Adora stared at the side of Catra’s face. She had to remember they were acting. She needed to play the part. Right now, she wasn’t Adora Gray, she was Dominique. She was the alpha werewolf, the strongest of her kind. She was a werewolf struggling with figuring out where she came from and why she was born at all.

“No idea about what?” Adora snapped back, letting all of her real frustration leak into Dominique’s lines. “Who the hell are you, anyway?”

Catra turned bodily to face her, then. She was smirking, one fang laced over her bottom lip. This wasn’t needed in the table read, but she still leaned forward and grabbed Adora’s chin. Her claws were out, and she dragged the sharp point of her thumb across Adora’s cheek.

“I’m your nightmare,” Catra purred darkly, her eyes flashing with wild delight. “You can call me Cassandra.”

“Cassandra,” Adora repeated, not intending for her voice to sound so breathless. She knew her face was dark red. Dominique was supposed to be annoyed and cocky, not... this. Not flustered and devastated.

Catra dropped her chin, pulling back. She let out an attractive, crazed laugh. “Remember my name, Pup,” she drawled. “For when you’re bowing down before me.”

The scene ended there after a bar fight broke out and Cassandra slipped away without Dominique even seeing. As soon as it was over, Catra relaxed in her seat and seemed to become someone else again. Everyone at the table clapped and Razz made a very loud noise of excitement.

“That was phenomenal!” Razz cried out. “Catra, Adora, phenomenal! Please do the scene exactly like that when we film! Oh, this was so much better. I knew I could trust both of you to go on your feelings.”

Adora could feel Bow’s eyes on her, a question in them. Had others sensed that most of that hadn’t just been acting? Hadn’t been pretend?

Catra was drinking in the praise and the attention. For a second, Adora thought she could hear a low rumbling, but it disappeared too quickly.

The table read for the episode continued, but Cassandra and Dominique didn’t have another scene together until the next episode. Adora was still out of sorts, kept mixing up her lines, and the more she fell apart the more concerned Bow seemed to be. Glimmer didn’t really notice, and she kept giving Catra heart eyes.

As soon as the table read was over, Adora was up and out of her seat. She grabbed Bow by the hand and tugged him with.

“Adora?”

“We need to talk,” she told him. “I need to talk about this or I’m going to explode.”

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Catra smirking at her. Despite the way the look was clearly _mocking_ , she couldn’t stop her heart from giving an uneven thump.

“Fuck,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Adora, what’s going on?”

“I’m going to lose my mind.”

She had no idea how true that statement really was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for reading, and welcome to my celeb AU. If you would like additional information about both the workings of this AU and the world in which they act, you can check out the twitter I made for it. I'll also post some teasers on there as I work on the next chapter, and I have cool things like movie posters that I made. I will also be posting gossip articles that happen through the story as well as paparazzi pictures taken of Adora and Catra. These will go on the twitter as well.
> 
> I've been planning a whole ton about this fic, and I've been so damn excited to share it. So we're finally here, with this first chapter out in the wind. Please let me know what you think. Comments mean the world to me, as well as every kudos, and I hope all of you are as excited and in love with this story as I am. I have SO much planned, and a lot of extra things that I want to include in this fic itself. Again, thank you for reading! My twitter and tumblr are both danijaynel if you'd like to say hi or scream about this fic


	2. Take One: So There's a Leak on Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so far divided this fic into three "takes". They denote the arcs, basically. I thought it's cooler than using act or arc lol. So, Take One will span the filming of season 5. Take Two will be the break after filming, when the season airs. Take Three will bring everyone back to begin filming for season 6. I'm just going to give another reminder that I have NO clue what I'm doing and how filming works and no I don't take criticism lol. I'm just making it up as I go to suit the plot. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read, commented and left a kudos! I'm so happy with the interaction I've gotten so far. But also! You're very welcome to come and scream at my [tumblr](https://danijaynel.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/danijaynel). I promise I will be very happy to get a message. I crave that validation yo lol. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

“Wow, so you really have no idea what happened?”

Adora tipped her head back to rest against the trailer behind her, letting out a deep sigh. “No. We never got back into contact after I left. I guess, I was just hurt, you know?”

Bow gently bumped their shoulders. “I would be too. Have you thought about trying to talk to her about it?”

Adora’s brows drew together. “I don’t think that’s really an option.”

“She seems pretty pliable to me.”

At that, Adora wanted to laugh until her belly ached. She would have believed that too, if her first meeting with Catra had been there at the reading table. But no, she knew the truth. That Catra had sunk her claws into the brick wall beside her head. That Catra had bared her fangs and growled low in her chest. There was no doubt that Catra still absolutely hated her guts, and if she was anything like she had been at sixteen, then she was incredibly stubborn still, too.

“I’ll try,” she lied, shrugging.

Bow was trying to be an understanding ear, but he was struggling to reconcile the Catra she had described and the one he had met. Apparently she was _delightful_. Adora knew for a fact that if anyone called Catra delightful to her face, she would claw their lips off.

Talking about it had helped a little. The anxiety wasn’t so bad in her chest, and it was easy to resolve to stand strong in the force of Catra’s hatred. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad, but she would let it all roll off her back as if it didn’t. Catra didn’t know, and she didn’t need to. If she was determined to still act like a child after so many years, then so be it.

Adora could be petty too.

Laughter caught her attention, and Adora lifted her face to see Glimmer and Catra approaching them. Catra was laughing—genuinely laughing—and the sight of her easy expression made the resolve Adora had built up dissolve into nothing.

“Hey Adora,” Catra greeted with a little smirk once they paused by them. “Hope we’re not interrupting.”

Her tone was overly flirtatious, but Adora knew why she was doing it. The others wouldn’t understand, either. They probably wouldn’t even notice.

“No,” Adora answered. “We’re done.”

Catra’s tail lashed behind her and Adora was suddenly assaulted with the memory of when they had been just little kids, when Catra had joined Shadow’s home for the first time and Adora learnt the hard way _not_ to grab a magicat’s tail. The memory made emotion swell in her throat, and Adora nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Catra was watching her with a piercing stare, and she seemed to notice the shift in Adora’s mood.

“Catra, can we talk?”

Catra opened her mouth in a half snarl, and Adora was sure she was going to brutally reject her request.

“Catch up!” Bow interrupted with a big grin. “Don’t let us bother you two. We’re heading over to make-up. Take your time.” He gave Adora a pat on the back and Catra wink, then grabbed Glimmer and steered her away.

Adora was both grateful and terrified. Catra wasn’t leaving, but her easy expression had disappeared. Her body was tense now, fur a little fluffed up at her tail and upper arms, and her ears were steadily twitching downwards. Adora worried that if she spoke, Catra would spook and run.

“I already told you I’m not here to catch up.”

“Catra...” Adora wrung her hands together and took in a deep breath. “Look, I’m really happy that you got this role.”

Catra’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, you are?” Her tone was snide.

“But we have to work together now,” she barrelled on. “So can we maybe put this away, whatever this is between us and just act civil?”

Those were apparently the exact wrong words to use. Catra’s tail fully fluffed up and Adora sat the sharp edges of her claws before she surged forward. Adora stepped back quickly until she was pressed up against the trailer. But Catra didn’t touch her. She certainly did get into her personal space, and she looked absolutely vivid. Like this, her one blue eyes was brighter than Adora had ever seen it.

_She’s still so beautiful_ , Adora mused to herself.

“ _Whatever this is between us?_ ” Catra snarled. “I don’t even know why I expected you to care at all. I’m surprised you aren’t banging down Razz’s door to demand they replace me. You hate it, don’t you? Having to work with me now. Seeing me here, in _your_ space. Well, news flash, _Adora_ , this world is big enough for both of us.” Her chest heaved harshly with the outburst, and Adora was so taken aback that she was speechless. “So just stay away from me and we’ll be fine, got it? I bite.”

She punctuated that last bit by baring her sharp teeth, and then she was gone. Turning and walking off towards make-up, where the others had gone to. Adora stared after her, again. She felt like this would be an ongoing thing, Catra scrambling her brain and just, walking off like it was nothing.

Why did Catra think she didn’t want her here? Of course she was happy. She only ever wanted to see Catra succeed in life, especially with her own aspirations. It all made absolutely no sense, and it just served to make Adora’s frustration mount. Clearly she would never find out exactly what she had done to make Catra so angry, and she respected herself too much to keep trying. She needed to maintain her resolve, to not let Catra’s laugh or smile or beautiful eyes make her think it was safe to try again.

Catra was like a rose. Beautiful, but dangerous. And unlike a scorned human friend, Catra actually had claws.

* * *

Catra had an absolute blast with filming. Besides needing a wig for the long hair and contacts to give her red eyes, she didn’t spend hours in make-up like the others did, and especially Adora. Any time she had a scene where she had to half-shift, Adora had to spend hours getting fake fur pasted on her. Catra thought it was hilarious.

During their scenes, Catra let loose. She antagonized way more than the script called for, but it was so amusing the way Adora reacted to it. Catra could tell the difference between acted lines and Adora’s actual feelings. Knowing Adora was being affected by this, was frustrated, made Catra smirk in satisfaction every time a scene ended. The others congratulated her on another day of successful filming, some of them asking how she did it so well, and she would just smile and shrug.

_You hate her,_ she would think. _You hate her with the force of a burning sun for the way she tore your heart to shreds._

Catra was being unreasonable. She knew this, and she didn’t care. Sometimes she would get comfortable, would enjoy herself, and she would consider just doing as Double Trouble kept demanding. _Getting over it_. But it always just took one small thing. She would hear Adora laughing, or see her smiling across set, and it would made Catra’s chest tighten. She would, for just a brief moment, flash back to their childhood, to a time where Adora had been her champion. But then she would remember what came next, what Adora did, and how she had left without so much as a goodbye. Catra had been forced to live through all of the trauma herself, and knowing that Adora never came back for her, or tried to contact her, made the anger and resentment just seep back in.

Catra didn’t actually want to be fighting all the time. Most times, it wasn’t even necessary. Sometimes all it took was just ignoring Adora flat to get under her skin. It was also a little difficult, and she would never admit this, to see the occasional hurt flash across her eyes. Why was Adora hurt, if she couldn’t have been bothered to begin with?

Catra always pushed her own guilt and shame down, and instead tugged her anger back onto its feet and dusted its collar off. Double Trouble always accused her of having a soft heart, and she would always hiss and swipe at them when they did. They were right, of course.

“Cut!” Razz called, and Catra let out a deep groan of frustration.

“Sorry, sorry!” Adora called out. She looked about as exhausted as Catra felt, and she pressed her thumbs into her eyes because she couldn’t rub her face, with all the make-up on.

Razz came over to them, frowning contemplatively. They had been at this take for hours now and it was already nearing 1am. They all needed to still sleep to be back on set at 6, and Adora was keeping them because she kept fucking up. Catra didn’t know what was going on with her, but she needed to figure her shit out.

“Adora,” Madame Razz started gently. “Do it just like we discussed, yes?”

Adora’s shoulders dropped ever so slightly. “I know. I just... I’m sorry, I’ll try harder. I’ll get it right.”

Razz nodded and went back over to her seat. She looked bright and alert, and Catra had learned over the past couple of weeks that it was likely she hardly slept at all.

Adora stared at her palms and flexed her fingers. She looked a bit dumb so caked up, but Catra knew that their effects crew would make her look deadly when they went into editing. Catra had watched all of the previous seasons—much to Double Trouble’s delight.

Adora’s shoulders lifted and dropped, and it was apparent that she was counting her breaths. Catra frowned, recognizing the technique to deal with anxiety. She didn’t like that she noticed this, because now she couldn’t ignore it. Sighing in annoyance, Catra stalked over to her and tugged her hand down with her tail. She pulled her tail away quickly.

“Why is this so difficult for you?”

Blue eyes narrowed at her. “Why do you care?”

Catra wanted to slap her upside the head. “I’m fucking tired, Adora. We all are. If you’re not going to get this scene right, then let’s just go home and try again tomorrow.”

Adora’s jaw set. “No. If we don’t finish this today, that pushes the schedule back.”

Catra groaned and resisted the urge to rip her wig off. She was covered in sweat and absolutely done. “You’re hesitating,” she spat. “You’re not being angry and aggressive enough.”

“I don’t...” Adora curled into herself. “I just feel uncomfortable with this scene.”

Catra laughed. “What, like you’re not enjoying slamming me into the wall?”

The crew weren’t even really talking, they were so exhausted. Razz was studying them quietly, but no one was rushing them to finish their conversation and get back to their marks. Adora studied her carefully, suspiciously. Catra felt herself flush, but was grateful that her fur hid it.

“No matter what’s happened between us, or how much we don’t like each other, the thought of hurting you doesn’t bring me pleasure, Catra.”

The flush burned brighter. Her treacherously soft heart gave a painful throb against her ribs, and Catra felt like for a scary second that she would crack. She would drop this furious facade and forgive Adora for everything. The second passed, and Catra didn’t allow the feelings to pass over her face.

“You’re missing out, Princess,” she said instead, smirking. “It’s loads of fun. Takes the steam off.”

Adora sighed in mounting frustration. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“Look.” Catra’s tail lashed. “I don’t need to teach you how to act. You know how to do this. Just, reach deep inside and pull on anything that’s still festering in there. Dominique is angry enough to bite Cass’s head off. You need to channel that, Adora. Every take so far you’ve looked like you might throw up every time you land.”

Conflict flashed over Adora’s face, but she gave a small nod and they were called to return to their marks. Adora had to leap down from what was supposed to be a roof, so she was still hooked up to the safety gear. Catra watched her get in place and flashed a smirk, which just made her expression darker.

_There we go,_ she thought _, get angry, Adora. I want to go home and sleep_.

“Action!”

Adora leapt from the roof with an animal growl that was pretty damn convincing, and then she landed and bared her fake-fanged teeth and surged forward. Catra blinked, taken aback suddenly by the transformation of Adora’s entire expression and aura. Her hesitance and reluctance from before were completely gone. Catra was slammed into the padded wall, and the gasp of a breath she let out was genuine.

“Got you,” Adora snarled, and then she smirked deviously.

Catra’s heart thumped. There was a tug between her legs, and her cheeks blossomed to life again.

The rest of the scene continued as normal, with them fighting and nearly demolishing the room around them. When Razz called for the end of the scene, the entire crew let out noises of relief. Catra rolled off of Adora and stared up at the bright lights pouring down on them, breathing haggardly.

It was the exhaustion. It was from doing a physically taxing scene—Catra did all of her own stunts and fighting scenes, as Adora did. The fire in her lower belly was _not_... that. There was no way that Catra was painfully turned on because of Adora throwing her around during a fucking scene.

Adora sat up with a groan and ran her fingers through her short hair. She peered over at her. “Catra.”

Catra’s brows furrowed but she refused to look at her.

“Thank you,” Adora finished. “You didn’t have to help me. You didn’t owe me that. I appreciate it.”

_Throb_.

Catra stood and dusted her fancy outfit off, then started off. “Whatever,” she threw over her shoulder. Adora didn’t say anything, or follow closely after, and Catra managed to clean up and get into her car and leave set without another incident. Her tired mind was fixated on their interactions, though, and when Catra collapsed into bed after a very quick shower, the last thing she thought of was Adora’s blue eyes and the curve of her frown.

* * *

Through the years in Shadow’s home, kids always came and went. No one ever stayed there as long as Adora, and then later on, Catra. But Catra knew what a thin line she was treading. The only reason she ever stayed around was because of Adora. _For_ Adora.

“I only tolerate your failure to ensure Adora performs as she must,” Shadow growled at her, when she was only eight years old. “Don’t think I won’t dispose of you the moment she grows bored with you.”

Adora hadn’t been there. It was after an audition, where Catra had burst into tears after she messed up a line and the judges laughed at her. She hated attention. She hated auditions and dancing and singing. She hated hated hated it. The only thing she didn’t hate was Adora. But Adora wasn’t there.

Shadow didn’t say anything as she drove them home, but Catra continued to quietly sob in the back seat. When they arrived at the house, Catra didn’t even wait for the car to come to a full stop before she was out and darting for her shared room with Adora. She wasn’t there, but that was okay. The room smelt like her. Like _home_ and safety. Catra snatched Adora’s blanket and crawled underneath her bed, cocooned in the warmth of her scent and the comfort of being hidden from the world that only ever hurt her.

Adora eventually returned from wherever it was she had been, and she found Catra underneath her bed. She reached under for her, but Catra hissed and swiped at her out of reflex. She didn’t _want_ Adora to leave, but her senses were running on overdrive and her instincts were screaming at her to _fight_.

“Catra,” Adora called out softly. “Can I come under with you, then?”

Catra didn’t respond to that, so Adora took that as the confirmation that it was. Even though she was a little bigger, Adora got underneath her bed and crawled over until they were pressed together. She didn’t say anything, or reach out to her. Catra inhaled and her nerves calmed with Adora’s scent washing over her, right from the source. Adora was patient.

Eventually, Catra lifted the edge of the blanket and allowed Adora in with her. Only then did Adora reach for her, and Catra sank into the safety of her arms. She sobbed against Adora’s new superhero shirt, but she didn’t seem to care. She just petted Catra’s hair and kissed her forehead and that was the day that Catra realized, at just eight years old, that she probably loved Adora.

* * *

Catra woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She ignored it, turned onto her other side and tried to go back to sleep, but her phone started up again right after the call ended. It would be a continuous hour of this until Catra actually realized it wasn’t just DT or her alarm.

Catra blinked at her phone when she finally grabbed for it.

32 missed calls.

18 messages.

65 emails.

All in the last 6 hours. They were mostly numbers and email addresses that she didn’t recognize, but a few of them she did. They were other agencies, some journalists. Catra was highly confused as she went through her emails, and then she realized.

Someone had leaked that she would be playing Cassandra. She knew Razz had planned on announcing it when they were halfway through filming, once they had enough promo material. She was keeping Catra secret, like her trump card. But here it was, an entire article on Etheria Daily sharing every single detail of Catra’s acting career. It was jarring. There were even some sneaky backstage shots, most of them in make-up or walking across set, but there was one that made Catra’s tail bush up.

It was when she’d had Adora backed up against the trailer and got up in her face. It was a very scandalous picture, without the context. The media was running wild with it already, despite having no clue who Catra Cyra was.

Her phone rang again, and this time she answered it immediately.

“Will the flames of envy burn down the set of Wolf Spring before season 5 has a chance to shine?” Double Trouble drawled over the call.

Catra’s ears pressed to her head. “What the _fuck_ , DT.”

They let out a delighted laugh. “Why, I thought you always wanted this, Kitten. The second someone leaked your details, the whole of Etheria had a collective frothing at the mouth. Some of these articles are rather ridiculous, but you must admit that shot of you and Adora facing off is rather... scandalous.”

Catra blinked. There was a bird sitting on her windowsill, chirping loudly and bouncing around. She could see its little silhouette through her curtain.

“I... made news?”

“You made the news, kitty cat. Front and centre. They’ve managed to pull every awful film and commercial you’ve ever been in.”

Her heart felt like it would jump right out of her chest. There was the sting of nerves in her belly, but other than that joy coursed through her entire body. _This_ is what she always wanted. She wondered if Adora had already seen this, if she knew that this picture of them was making the front page of every magazine and gossip site in Etheria.

She couldn’t wait to find out.

* * *

**_Trouble in Wolf Spring?_ **

**_Hot Tempers or Old Enemies?_ **

**_Who is Catra Cyra, and Why Can’t Adora Gray Stand Her?_ **

**_Catra Cyra, Unknown Actress Rising into Fame_ **

**_Adora Gray Jealous of New Co-Star Catra Gray, or Something Else...?_ **

The tabloids weren’t anything new. Adora had been dealing with this since she landed the role of She-Ra, even in the very first film. But this time it somehow felt different, because every headline was either pitting her and Catra together, or insinuating they were _together_. It was a little sad and a little funny, how almost close they were.

Mara called her up early in the morning, obviously having seen the media frenzy. News of Catra had broken the night before, someone on set leaking information. They either leaked it themselves, or were paid off. It happened, but Adora knew Razz was going to be one of two things—delighted or enraged. It all depended on her mood, really, and how the news was being taken by the media and fans.

“Why are these articles implying you and your co-star are at each other’s throats?” Mara asked her by way of greeting.

“Hi Mara, it’s so nice to hear from you again. Oh, me? I’m doing well, thank you for asking.”

Mara laughed. “Adora.”

She groaned out a sigh. “The tabloids aren’t exactly wrong.”

“What’s going on? Do you need to talk about it?”

Adora spread out flat on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She did want to talk about it, but everything still felt too full in her chest. She worried that if she started, she wouldn’t be able to stop and like a punctured balloon she would simply deflate into nothing.

“Not right now,” she answered. “I just need to focus on work. Once the season is out I can take a little break and figure it out.”

“You should fly down once filming is over,” Mara told her. “Swifty misses you, and so do I.”

Adora couldn’t help smiling despite her dark mood. “That actually sounds amazing. I think I need a week in the tropics after all of this.”

“You know, I’m burning with curiosity.”

“You can just read the gossip mags.”

“But they all tell such different stories.”

Adora laughed. “Then try to piece the actual truth together.”

Mara went silent for a moment, then let out another laugh. “Challenge accepted.”

They switched topics to other things and caught up, and when the dark grey of her room turned orange with the morning sun, Adora ended the call and got ready for work. When she arrived on set, everyone looked nervous. One of the new PA’s ran up to her with a coffee and handed it over, smiling nervously.

“Madame Razz requested to see you in her office as soon as you arrive.”

Adora took the coffee with a nod. “Thank you. I’ll head over now.”

Madame Razz was the least frightening person Adora had ever met, and she had met _many_ being in the business as she was. There were always plenty of actors or producers who thought they were above it all, and who thought they were intimidating enough. Considering her dark background, it took a lot to actually intimidate Adora. So, as she walked through the studio to Razz’s office, she wasn’t frightened in the least, but she was nervous. She felt as though someone had let loose a whole pack of needles in her stomach, and with every step she took they punctured her soft insides.

Adora found Razz’s door open as she approached, and when she filled the doorway Razz blinked up at her from her desk.

“Come in, dear!” Razz told her. “Close the door behind you, please.”

Adora’s eyes flicked to Catra sitting in one of the chairs across from Razz, and her heart gave an unsteady thump. She felt shaky as she closed the door and went to take the other seat, right beside her. Catra didn’t say anything to her, or even look her way. Her tail was lightly swaying where it hung off the edge of the chair, and Adora burned to know what was going on in her head. Surely, she had heard about the leak.

“Alright, thank you for joining me,” Madame Razz started. “Angella will be with us shortly. I assume you both know why I’ve asked for you. We have a leak on set.”

Adora shifted in her seat. “Any ideas who?”

Razz shook her head. “While it is unfortunate, these things do happen. We do not know who. The important thing is to carry on the momentum. That is why I am asking a favour of you both.”

Catra’s ear gave a flick, but she still said nothing. Adora wanted to ask, but the door opened and Angella entered, looking a bit ruffled. She went to stand behind Razz and set her ipad down on the desk, letting out a tired sigh.

“Good morning, ladies,” Angella greeted them. “I was accosted by the paparazzi on my own front lawn. I apologize for being late.”

Razz cackled like that was the most amusing thing she had ever heard in her life. “All eyes are on us now!”

While Razz was overflowing with delight, Angella look disgruntled. “Adora, Catra. We have attempted to redirect the plotline of the gossip headlines, but I’m afraid there is nothing we can do. As Madame Razz said, we suddenly have all eyes in Etheria. Razz, how do you want us to handle this PR nightmare?”

“We don’t,” Razz shrugged. They all stared at her. “Angella, sit down, dear. You hover like a nervous bee. It gives me gas.”

Angella went to sit down at the nearby couch, frowning.

“My plan was to create overwhelming hype for this new season by releasing a whole bunch of promotional stuff with Catra in it,” Razz started. Her eyes blinked behind her glasses. “But that plan has been kicked right off the table.”

Guilt started to build in Adora’s chest. Maybe if she and Catra hadn’t fought, the leak wouldn’t have had anything to sell to the paparazzi. “Razz, I’m so—”

“For what?” Catra cut her off, nearly snarling. “It’s not our damn fault someone on this set betrayed us.”

“Exactly!” Razz agreed, clapping her hands. “In fact, this is even better!”

“Razz,” Angella hurried, sitting so far on the edge of the couch that she looked as if she was half a second away from falling right off. “Are you sure you want us to feed into these gossip stories?”

Razz bobbed her head enthusiastically. “Nothing draws curiosity quite like on-set drama, yes?” Her large eyes levelled with Adora. “I’ve heard the rumours that the two of you don’t get along,” she said. Adora flushed in shame and Catra’s ears pinned back. She was clearly surprised. Razz was often pretty air-headed, and a lot of people assumed she wasn’t altogether there. But she was exceptionally sharp, and she knew every single thing that went on in her studio. “I don’t expect either of you to share your personal thoughts or feelings, but I do want to ask if you can try your hardest to appear at least friendly when in public?”

Catra scoffed. “You want us to be _friendly_? I thought you were going to ask us to fight more.”

“Oh, never,” Razz gasped. “You’re both welcome to argue in your free time. At least try to act like you like each other just a little bit.” She held her fingers out in a pinching motion, a tiny bit of space between them. “Like this.”

Angella sighed in exasperation. “We have a joint shoot scheduled for the both of you soon, after filming for episode 7. That’s why Razz is asking.”

Adora finally built the nerve to look at Catra, and she was surprised to see her looking back nervously. “Of course,” she finally said. “I can be amicable, if Catra will.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “We’re actors. Pretending is our thing.”

“Fantastic!” Razz’s chair squeaked loudly. “With filming for episode 5 wrapped up, we need to head out for episode 6.”

Adora’s head whipped around to stare at Razz. “Wait, what?”

Angella stood to grab her ipad and tapped around on its screen. “The schedule has shifted,” she answered absently. “We were going to announce it to the whole crew a little later. We will be filming on location for episode 6. We leave tomorrow at 3am.”

After that, they were relieved and left Razz’s office together. They were told to take the rest of the day off to relax before travelling tomorrow.

“She can just do that?” Catra asked her.

Adora was so surprised to hear Catra ask her a normal question in a regular tone of voice that she didn’t even register the question until Catra quirked a brow at her, waiting.

“Uh, what?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Just change the schedule like that. We were supposed to film episode 6 on set, not location. This is pretty short notice.”

Adora blew out a long breath. “Oh, yeah she totally can do that. I’ve been here long enough that it doesn’t really surprise me anymore. Whatever Razz has planned, it’s going to be awesome.” She couldn’t help the bright smile on her face, even as Catra studied her with suspicious eyes.

This was the friendliest they had been to each other in _weeks_. Scratch that, in _years_.

“Hey, uh,” Adora started. She felt her cheeks warm again. “The attention might get intense from here. If you need any help or anything, you can always contact me.”

Catra let out a laugh that made Adora’s chest burn. “Oh please, I can handle some nosey paparazzi. I can pretend to be friends with you, Adora, but that doesn’t mean I actually like you.”

Adora’s lips pressed together. “Sure.”

Her expression was mild this time, but Catra still narrowed her eyes at her like she was considering how her face would look with a few extra claw marks. Adora saw the way her eyes lingered at her jaw, where she had her most notable claw scars from when Catra had scratched her by accident when they first met. Many people had asked Adora why she didn’t just get them fixed, but she told them the same thing every time. It was important to her, something she would never erase from her skin or her heart.

“I’m going to leave now,” Catra told her.

Adora supposed that was the closest thing to a goodbye she would get. Catra walked by and Adora watched her, for probably way longer than was necessary. There was a tinge of worry in her chest, but she knew Catra could handle herself.

If anything, Adora needed to worry for the poor souls brave enough to stalk and photograph a constantly pissed off magicat.

“Adora!” Glimmer wailed right into her ear. “We’re going to Plumeria tomorrow! I’m tired, I don’t want to travel.”

She was leaning into Bow, who looked about as done with this as Adora did. “You know the drill, Glim.”

Glimmer groaned. “I swear, it’s like Razz has some supernatural sense about these things. Why Plumeria suddenly? Why the change in location? Let’s hope she doesn’t change the script again.”

Adora was too distracted thinking about Catra to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> View the season 5 promotional posters [here on my celeb au twitter](https://twitter.com/SPOPCelebAU/status/1320390011812970498)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always so, so appreciated. Also! I want some juicy drama to happen with media/paparazzi/fans so if any of you have some ideas for things that can happen, please drop them in the comments. I will also soon be asking for help with questions to ask Catra and Adora when they do interviews, so if you have any ideas for those you're welcome to share them too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten about this fic. Life has just been very hectic. Enjoy the chapter

This was a little bit insane, if Catra was being honest. Of course, she knew that this sort of thing came with the territory. Who became surprised by becoming known when entering the celebrity sphere of Etheria?

Catra had been lucky to have just over 100 twitter followers, but now since the leak she was steadily climbing to over 1000. So, it was a little bit insane.

Something twisted bitterly in her chest despite the triumphant smirk constantly on the cusp of breaking out. She kept telling herself that she _earned_ this, but it still felt like a cop out. The season hadn’t aired yet. They hadn’t released any of the promotional material yet. Hell, they hadn’t even shot most of the promo yet. How were people following her because of _her_ , if they hadn’t even seen her yet?

Catra tried to stamp out the feeling, but it was vicious as it took hold of her. She wasn’t gaining recognition as _Catra Cyra_ , but simply because of what she was being attached to. Wolf Spring was huge. Catra had always known this. They shot in different, beautiful locations all over the world. Many actors had started their massive careers thanks to Wolf Spring, and many already known faces had guest-starred. It was the sort of show that had droves and droves of rabid, obsessed fans. The sheer amount of fan content created for this show was absolutely wild.

No, Catra never had an awkward phase where she followed a few Wolf Spring fanartists, specifically to see the various ways they drew Adora’s abs. That would be ridiculous (she did).

It was exhausting feeling like this, and Catra hated it. She was already starting to resent the show, but she was aware that it was all just her own issues. 

The next day was Thursday, and when Catra woke at 2am to shower and get her bags in Double Trouble’s convertible, she was in a foul mood. 

Double Trouble smartly didn’t comment after she slammed the passenger door shut and buckled her seatbelt.

“Are you excited for your first time travelling?” they asked her carefully instead, peering at her curiously with a perfectly manicured brow lifted.

Catra let out a soft growl, which was answer enough. Double Trouble simply started the car and took them to the airport. Traffic was non-existent this early, so they made it there in record time—but so had _everyone else._ After dropping their luggage off and their tickets checked, they made it to the waiting area where they would be boarding. It was packed with people, and Catra assumed Razz had booked the entire flight for their whole crew.

“I’m parched,” Double Trouble said, “I’m going to buy a beverage.” Their slitted eyes flicked over to the one end of the stack of seats, and Catra knew who they were looking at. “Don’t hiss too hard,” the warned airily, and then they left, their heels clacking loudly as they went to peruse the various pop-up shops. Catra sighed.

She knew Adora was looking at her. She willed herself not to look back, to act like she didn’t even know she was there. It took her only 3 seconds to betray herself, and then she was lifting her head, and their eyes locked and Catra’s heart clenched.

Adora’s expression was a little severe. There was a crease between her brows and she looked as though she was permanently chewing the corner of her lip. Even from across the seats, Catra could pick up her scent easily. It was familiar and foreign all at once, a strange body spray mingled in with the smell that was just _Adora_. The scent betrayed her too, and it made her muscles relax ever so slightly. Her fur was still bristling, but that she couldn’t really help.

More than anything, Catra wanted to go over there and sit with her. She wanted to have Adora back, _her_ Adora who had defended her and maybe even loved her. Not this, the Adora that looked at her with thinly veiled anger but undisguised hurt. As if _Adora_ was the one hurt. The longing made Catra angry, and when she was angry, she was petty.

Instead of giving in to her juvenile urges, she swivelled and went to the entire other side, as far from Adora as she could go, and plopped down next to Scorpia. She was a little annoying, but alright. Far better than Adora’s company.

“Catra!” she greeted, beaming. “Are you excited? I’m super excited. Oh man, shooting in Plumeria? I’ve never been there before!”

“It’s beautiful,” a new voice interrupted, and Catra’s ear twitched. She picked up the flowery scent before Perfuma settled down in the seat to Scorpia’s other side. “I grew up there.”

Scorpia gasped. “Tell me all about it!”

Catra was infinitely grateful for Perfuma’s interruption, because she didn’t need to answer the question or even indulge in the conversation. Scorpia was completely enraptured as Perfuma told her stories of her childhood, of all the places in Plumeria to visit and sightsee.

There was a burning sensation just behind her ear. She knew what it was, and she ignored it. For five seconds.

Catra tilted her face to glance over her shoulder, and there was Adora staring at her again. She just looked sad, and a little tired, and Catra wanted to go over there and smack her.

_Stop looking at me,_ she growled internally. _We’re never going to be friends again_.

But Adora kept looking, Catra kept sneaking looks back, and when they were called to board Catra’s body was so tense that she nearly creaked when she stood. Adora was no longer staring and Catra lined up far behind her, and her traitorous little heart ached for the loss of those blue eyes focused on her.

_Fucking idiot_ , she thought. This was of course aimed at herself.

* * *

Adora was the sort of exhausted that made her bones ache. She was up all night thinking about Catra, and then she’d had a night terror that had her screaming herself away. It had been _years_ since her last night terror, and the return of it made her nervously check her contacts for her old therapist.

Her old feelings of guilt were coming back, and Adora didn’t know what to do with them. Sometimes she would even wonder to herself: _why am I feeling like this?_ She was firm in her belief that she had done nothing wrong. Catra was the one being spiteful and vindictive—Adora was just trying to do her job and get this season done.

So why did her heart hurt every time they crossed paths and she saw that hurt, betrayed look on Catra’s face?

That night, she’d dreamt they were back in Shadow’s home. Shadow used to run them ragged into the early hours of the morning, drilling them until they knew their lines backwards. Catra had already struggled—she was just a tiny kid. The dream had been about the worst incident, where Catra kept forgetting her lines and Shadow snapped. She had slapped her harshly across the face, causing Catra’s newly grown fangs to cut into her cheek. Her mouth had bled badly, but Shadow never cared.

Adora woke screaming, the stench of blood in her nose and her limbs tangled in her sheets. She screamed, and the scars at her back ached so badly that she nearly sobbed.

Now, she gratefully sank into her window seat and folded her arms together. She could sleep on this flight at least, and hopefully not have another bad dream. The only people that knew how she used to be was Razz, Angella, Glimmer and Bow. Filming for She-Ra had nearly destroyed her, and leaving it to join Wolf Spring had been the best decision of her life. She would have done two more films if she hadn’t outright quit, and First Ones had spun it that the franchise was merely done.

Wolf Spring had gotten her on the slow climb to finally dealing with and healing from not only her traumatizing childhood, but the trauma experienced during She-Ra as well. Adora was proud of where she was now, and she didn’t want all that progress to unravel.

Someone paused in the aisle by her seat, but froze. Adora turned to look, and when her eyes locked with familiar gold and blue, her heart shot into her throat. Catra looked pissed—as usual. Adora opened her mouth to ask why she was just standing there, staring daggers, but then Catra opened the luggage compartment and started roughly shoving her carry-on bag inside. It would be right beside Adora’s, and with this realization came the one that they were seated together.

_Razz had done this._

Adora peered over the head of the seats and spotted Razz up front, carefully watching them. She flashed a big, goofy grin and yeah, this was all calculated. People seriously underestimated Razz sometimes. She could be pretty cunning.

Catra wasn’t saying anything, but she was struggling to get her bag in. She made frustrated grunts and Adora could detect the slight hint of a growl. Her tail started lashing, thumping loudly against the seat behind her and nearly smacking one of their co-stars in the face.

Adora got up quickly. “Let me help.”

“No,” Catra hissed.

Adora rolled her eyes and ignored it. She tried to bump Catra to the side, but Catra’s claws hooked into her bag and she bared her fangs. “Catra, you’re too short. Just let me help.”

“I’ve got it.”

“No you don’t.”

“I didn’t ask, Adora.”

“Neither did I.”

Adora leaned down into Catra’s personal space, and it did as she had hoped. Catra’s ears folded back and she slid away quickly, hands dropping from her bag. Adora straightened and neatly slid the bag beside hers, then clicked the lid to the compartment closed.

“There,” she said, grinning. “Easy.”

She ignored Catra’s glare and returned to her seat. 

“I’m not going to thank you,” Catra growled angrily, sitting down beside her.

Adora’s heart skipped, but she tried to ignore the feeling. She should be horrified to spend the flight beside Catra, not _excited_. Either Catra would ignore her the entire way, or she would make it her mission to be as annoying as possible.

“You’re welcome,” Adora decided to say, just to irritate her a little.

Catra glared at her one last time, then she folded her arms and fixed her eyes forward. Luckily, for the rest of the flight, Catra didn’t even breathe in her direction.

Adora hated that she felt a little bit disappointed, hoping that even with poison laced words, she could get just a little more of Catra’s attention.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to SPOPCelebAU twitter here](https://twitter.com/SPOPCelebAU)


End file.
